


青空25

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese films
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili





	青空25

过了吻戏这道坎，赵荼黎仿佛解锁了什么新姿势。  
接下来的拍摄尤其顺畅，他们演一对双向暗恋的情人，一个赛一个的闷骚。暗藏玄机的台词，大白话都一步三个坑，等对方往里跳。  
现实的他一头热地喜欢沈谣，不敢想除了摸头和偶尔隐晦的暧昧外还能进展到哪一步。从那个吻里赵荼黎瞬间地感受到对方的回应，他怕是在演戏，索性直接做得过分。  
像一个小心翼翼的梦突然间破碎掉，第一反应永远不是伸手去接那些残骸。  
接下来的好几天，白日他们是亲密无间的情人，在旁人看不到的花枝下互诉衷肠，起先飙演技，后来也不知是否假戏真做了。  
夜里，赵荼黎反复地梦见乱七八糟的片段，走马灯一样。他从梦中醒来，会片刻分不清今夕何夕。  
他的自我折磨持续了很久，仿佛压力越大脑子越乱，反倒演得更好。  
在学校拍的片段大多是青涩的少年时期，譬如骑着单车轧过春天的柳絮。赵荼黎和沈谣相识快一年，对方的印象原本已经立体，却在白衬衫的时代翩然回到他还更年轻的时候，赵荼黎反复地想《秋山的梦》，如出一辙的沉静似水。  
那部文艺皮囊下遮掩住欲念的电影，赵荼黎第一次看时才十八岁。  
日本导演的镜头下沈谣虽然台词少，可当初眉清目秀得过分，像朵纤细的小白花，眼波流转间，会情不自禁想象这朵花走到颓败的样子。  
等他吻过沈谣，才知道那种悸动为什么愈来愈强烈。  
他那张青春的脸饱含欲望，是经历过性才有的、不为人知的样子，介乎于含苞与盛放，像半熟的果实一样酸甜，无意识的诱人。  
想到这，赵荼黎就嫉妒陆之远。

这些其他人一无所知。片场休息时他俩黏在一起，躺椅并排放着，旁边只一瓶果汁，连吸管都没第二根。  
赵荼黎没烟抽，咬着唯一的吸管解馋，沈谣见了，手忙脚乱地把饮料从他嘴里拯救下来，接着非常无奈地说：“咬坏了我用什么？”  
“掀开盖儿。”赵荼黎把吸管抢回来叼在嘴里。   
“导演，我们什么时候去欧洲拍？”沈谣转向沈钧，显然他的玩心很重。  
“看你们进度啊，这边的部分拍完了出去。然后回来继续拍后续，那边场景还在敲定，着急不来，希望你们俩能少让我操点心。”  
话是这么说，他们在出国取景之前有一场重头戏，沈钧翻了翻剧本，唯恐天下不乱地补充：“看你们状态这么好，还是出国前把那个拍了吧。免得后面纠结了老是过不了，你不开心我也不开心。”  
他说的那个就是床戏。  
几天后，沈钧租的那个画室派上了用场，他把衣冠禽兽的专用款眼镜戴上，清场，只剩下自己和一个摄像，统共架了三个机位。  
赵荼黎脱得很爽快，他此前一直有健身的习惯，线条不至于虬结可优美好看，非常符合如今小姑娘们对“穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉”的审美。  
他往窗边一站，拉了窗帘，然后靠在了被搬空的旧画室中仅剩的一张长桌旁。  
沈谣站在画板后，他看不出波动的情绪，只是很淡定地拿起了画笔。

“嗯，你的手往身后撑一点……”声线颤抖，不知因为紧张还是在演戏，但刚好表达出狭窄空间中只剩两个人时的些许战栗——喜欢，但是知道这喜欢是禁忌不被允许，刻意去压抑，适得其反愈演愈烈。  
“怎么撑？这样？”懂了意思还故意挑逗，赵荼黎得心应手的桥段，换了个动作，“还是这样？”  
“就那么大一块地方……”沈谣气极反笑。  
画家放下画笔，他的白衬衫一尘不染，卷起的袖边有一抹艳丽的赭石。  
沈谣轻轻皱眉，唇角却上扬成无可奈何的纵容弧度，靠近他，手指按压脉搏，把他的手放到旁边的桌沿，五指压住，抬眼：“是这样。”  
四目相对的须臾，仿佛有什么控制不住。左右也不是十万火急的事，赵荼黎另一只手在他后腰一带，低头咬住了嘴唇。  
赤裸胸膛贴上白衬衫的时候他的睫毛微动，到底没睁开，沈谣的手还覆盖在赵荼黎手上，迅速地被他反过来把五指捏在掌心。  
初夏的黄昏，画室中充盈暧昧的暖色光线，一扇窗帘未拉，窗外是沉甸甸的花影。  
某人掌握主动权之后推着沈谣往画板走，几步而已，吻从唇蔓延到耳根、锁骨、肩膀，衬衣扣子崩掉一颗后大半个肩都裸露，低低的喘息。  
舌头在耳郭搅动时，湿淋淋的水声几乎渗入了每一根神经，叫人陷入须臾的意乱情迷。  
被推到椅子上坐好时打翻了旁边的调色盘，刹那间五彩斑斓的颜色玷污了纯白的衬衣。赵荼黎的眸色一暗，单手探入衣内，自下而上地解开了一排扣子。  
“……碍事。”  
埋在颈间吮咬，不时抬眸见那人微闭着眼、轻咬着唇。赵荼黎觉得他被沈谣点燃了，他全然忘记了是拍戏，手上动作越发过火。  
一路顺着摸到腰后，那人短暂的清醒，小猫挠人似的推了下他的肩，他还记得说台词：“译言，别在这里……”  
“我不。”堵住那张还要再拒绝的嘴，吻得晕头转向后，赵荼黎露出一个古怪的笑容，“你不是也很喜欢吗？”  
推拒的人突然被戳中了哪里似的软绵绵地放下，沈谣吻他的额头，沿着脊背竭力拥抱。  
皮带抽掉后，赵荼黎掐住他的腰，单手把裤子往下褪，吻过小腹和胸口。双双衣冠不整的样子，导演喊了句停，让他们换姿势拍下一组镜头。  
于是调转位置，沈谣裸着上身跨坐到赵荼黎的腿上，黑裤子也满是各色颜料地堆在脚踝，衬衫披在肩膀和脱了没什么两样。  
导演喊他们继续，沈谣凑到他耳边小声说：“这在拍戏啊……”  
赵荼黎一笑，手已经隔着底裤轻轻摸过要紧的地方，咬着他的耳垂回应：“我知道。”  
话音刚落便配合地动起来，劲瘦的腰抵住他胯骨狠狠地撞。  
沈谣：……  
夭寿啦赵荼黎有反应了！  
他面红耳赤的样子倒不是随便演出来的，赵荼黎一手握住他的腰，一手搭在他肩膀上，把他拉向自己接吻，光裸的皮肤相贴，彼此都是一身的汗。  
黄昏将影子拉长，那株偷窥的花的轮廓落在沈谣的肩背上。  
他咬着牙，承受那人狂风暴雨的吻，绝望地发现自己也硬了，和赵荼黎藏在镜头死角的部位贴在一起时，他们都剧烈地喘息。  
赵荼黎的吻和爱抚都毫无章法，不像发泄欲望，光线在他肩上划过，有汗珠随着他顶弄的动作滑下锁骨。很可疑的控制在“演戏”和“上床”之间，沈谣脑子里一团浆糊，说不出什么心思，突然抬手摸了摸赵荼黎的脸。  
那人睁开眼睛，两个人默默地对视了几秒。  
赵荼黎笑出声，按在沈谣颈后的那只手毫无预兆地加重力道，嘴唇贴着沈谣的嘴唇，贝齿咬住他的唇角蹭。这吻法太过于挑逗，沈谣控制不住，一声长长的呻吟。  
他叹了口气：“素明，我真喜欢你。”  
分明情欲还没发泄干净，沈谣突然被架空在虚实之间，无所适从。  
他心里仿佛被掏空了一小块，风一吹，伤口凉飕飕的疼。

沈钧拍出了意料之外的效果，满意得不顾演员死活，立刻兴奋地招呼其余人进来看。呼啦啦涌进一群人去围着监视器，沈谣还在呆愣着，他的衣服都被赵荼黎脱完了，象征性地拉了一下垮到手肘的衬衫。  
方才一片混乱里不知道什么时候油彩都沾到他身上了。  
交谈声迅速地充满了画室，只有他还在状况外。赵荼黎环顾四周，胆大包天地使坏，又顶了一下他，玩味地说：“还不下去啊，想继续？”  
脸上没褪的血色好像更重了，沈谣嗫嚅着：“……你要继续吗？”  
仿佛被一块名为惊喜的陨石砸中了头，赵荼黎傻了。旁边没人看，他抱着沈谣的腰，试探性地亲了一口他的下巴：“真的？”  
沈谣的指尖有蓝色油彩，他往赵荼黎脸上蹭，好似还没回过神来。听这么一说，才反应过来自己说了什么，但他被赵荼黎眼睛里发亮的惊喜迷乱神智，默默地从他身上跳下地，拾起一件衣服披上。  
赵荼黎殷勤地帮他找衣服：“真的吗？可以吗？”  
沈谣很想说他刚才开玩笑的，陷入戏剧，但他摇了摇头，说：“我肯定不要在这里……”  
赵荼黎当机立断：“那回去！”  
他们俩一身狼狈地把衣服换了，之前放在墙角的宽松基础款派上用场，又如蒙大赦地被宣布今天的拍摄到此结束——沈钧对青年人生涩的表现十分满意，想抓紧时间补几组空镜头，于是没有他们的事。  
校道安静冗长，树荫在夕阳西下时分笼罩了灰色的小路，赵荼黎走了两步，反身拉住沈谣的手。他这次没松开，轻轻地在他手背上蹭了一下。  
沈谣没回应，盯着脚底灰色的柏油路。  
距离酒店没多远，他们一路没说话，也不在乎有没有人拍到了拉着手的画面。赵荼黎一颗心要飞出来似的，而跟在后面的那人表情从迷茫到纠结再到做了什么决定一般，一路都精彩十足。  
从电梯里出来，刷房卡的动作都迫不及待。  
沈谣从背后抱住他，见他不意外，才恋恋不舍地在他脸颊边小猫似的蹭啊蹭，偶尔亲上那么一两下。他像那个假矜持的画家，充满了欲拒还迎的魅力。  
门一关，他就把这星火燎原的小可爱抵在墙上。  
春夏的衣服都轻薄，脱起来快得很，赵荼黎急切地吻他，像要把他吞下去。因为不确定所以才更慌，他生怕沈谣下一秒就清醒地反悔。  
赵荼黎怕错过，电影杀青他们就会如同无数个前车之鉴一样淹没在时间洪流里，老死不相往来，再见面都尴尬。  
沈谣想到这点与否，他无从考证。只是他在伸手拽下对方裤子时，沈谣的手象征性地拦了一下，被赵荼黎轻松地挡开后，那双桃花眼闪烁片刻，低垂着睫毛，微张的唇，他偷偷咬了一下自己的舌尖。  
被压在床垫上，赵荼黎胡乱地吻过他的颈侧，手指玩弄他胸口两颗小小的乳头，又弓身去含，水淋淋一片，杂乱无章。  
沈谣的手指插入他的头发里，双眼放空地望天空。  
他很久没有和人发生关系了，而他和赵荼黎还不是情人，他不知道赵荼黎喜不喜欢，他担心这一切都因为画室里的演戏，黄昏太好，油彩浓艳，容易让人误解。  
他经不起第二次误会了。  
想到这层，沈谣突然就委屈起来。  
赵荼黎偶然间抬头看了一眼，他的美人有点泪眼汪汪。  
“怎么了……？”赵荼黎慌忙地从他身上坐起来，自行撤退到另一边，语无伦次地说，“你不愿意我们就不做了，反正我也不会——”  
“我没有。”沈谣轻声说，“我在担心。”  
赵荼黎一愣：“怎么？”  
他摇了摇头说：“我总是想的太多。”  
一双手握住了他的，沈谣奇怪地仰起头，他身上还有赵荼黎啃出来的痕迹，对方看起来也很着急，却抛弃了之前的紧迫，笨拙地安慰：“你要是真的不愿意，我们就此打住——刚才是我太……太陷进去，但我也真的很喜欢这样，我……我在说什么呢……”  
后头的话音极低，沈谣却听得有些高兴。  
他撑起身体，捏住自己T恤下摆，轻巧无比地除掉衣服。如果忽略他有些颤抖的手，似乎就能完美的瞒过去。  
他吸了吸鼻子，故作潇洒地留下一句“等我会儿”，把赵荼黎一个人扔在单人床上，转身抓着裤腰进浴室去了。  
有什么话说得不对呢？  
他这时候就应该告白吗，还是沈谣只想和他打炮？  
赵荼黎莫名其妙地坐在原地，冰火两重天里，他脑子里的“圣人”和“凡人”开始大战三百回合，一直纠结到沈谣洗好出来。  
眼睛不红了，还有点水光，眼尾一片绯红，比平时还要诱人。  
沈谣好似心情有了变化，方才那张委屈巴巴的小脸也晴空万里了，他一上来先亲了亲赵荼黎，带着点调侃地说：“你真的不会啊？”  
拍戏有剧本，先打好了言语上的彩排，现在是现场直播。  
赵荼黎很想为了男人的尊严死不承认，可鬼使神差，他难得一两次不理智迅速占据了神经中枢和大脑，呆愣愣地点头。  
沈谣笑了，手伸进他的裤子握住，声音像一缕游丝：“我教你啊。”

事实证明，在“把暗恋对象吃到嘴里”前面，尊严脆弱得不堪一击。  
方才进浴室去大概是扩张，前期工作沈谣都弄好了。那把赵荼黎喜欢的嗓音没有叫他的名字却也足够让人血脉贲张，他彻底进入后，此前振振有词的“圣人”便被抛尸荒野，秒杀得连渣都不剩。  
沈谣抱着他，腿缠在他腰上，后来脱力了往下坠，被赵荼黎一手勾住膝弯，连接处大概是润滑和体液混在一起，一片泥泞。  
他有点羞赧地咬住赵荼黎的耳垂，悄声说：“……你可以快一点。”  
赵荼黎脑海中的雪原情景再现，他到达顶点的片刻仿佛看到纯白色尽头出现了一个小黑点，像个人形。  
醉生梦死不过如此，难怪有人愿意牡丹花下风流。  
沈谣太敏感，他舔一舔沈谣的脖子，对方就惊声叫，手指掐住他的胳膊。他去含沈谣的乳头，对方立刻战栗，一双白皙的脚无力地蹬，喊他住手。他没有经验地横冲直撞，居然能把沈谣插射了。  
最后关头赵荼黎没射在里面，他戴着套，但心里过不去。两人小腹间堆满精液，乱糟糟的一片，赵荼黎亲了亲沈谣汗湿的头发。  
太靡乱了这场景，赵荼黎顺势在沈谣旁边躺下，和他一起挤在不算宽敞的一米五单人床上，枕着同一个枕头。  
他一只手试探着去抱沈谣，对方瑟缩片刻，没躲。  
赵荼黎有点想问他是不是后悔了，可又懒得自讨没趣。  
呼吸渐渐趋向平稳，他一听就知道沈谣又陷入了浅眠。赵荼黎眉梢一挑，趁这人神志不清，赌气似的凑过去在他锁骨下的皮肤磨牙。  
他很白，容易留印子，不一会儿便起了痧一样的红色。  
赵荼黎心满意足。  
他伸手去摸那块印记，听见沈谣意识模糊间半梦半醒地往他肩膀上靠，口齿不清地喊了声荼黎。


End file.
